Sims Next Top Model「S2NTM」
Sims Next Top Model「S2NTM」 is the The Sims 2 spin-off of Sims Next Top Model on the BrushYourCats network. In most aspects, it is nearly identical to the The Sims 3 version of the show. Format Each season of S2NTM features a cast of around 10 contestants and about 8 episodes. In each episode, the competing models participate in challenges and photo shoots, and at the end of each episode one model is eliminated. The first season of S2NTM implemented a scoring system. During the elimination ceremony, the models are called forward in a random order to be scored by the judges, and immediately after receiving their scores, their final score is put on the scoring chart. At the end of the night, the girl who ends up on the bottom of the chart is the one who must leave the competition. In the second season the scores were abolished. Judges Series overview Season 1 (2015) The first season of Sims Next Top Model「S2NTM」 premièred on August 7, 2015. The series began casting in May the same year, but filming of the show was continuinely postponed due to a busy schedule of the production team. This season features eleven contestants all vying for the title of Sims Next Top Model. 'Locations' * New York City Episode 1-6 * Tunis Episode 4 * Shenandoah Valley Episode 5 * Bequia Episode 6 'Prizes' *A cover and three-page spread in ELLE Magazine *A campaign for Max Factor to run all across the US *$75,000 *Two IKEA gift cards 'Judges' *'Rhiannon Rhys' (Host, head judge), Welsh fashion model *'Bonnie Contierga' (main judge), South African fashion model, VictoriaHannah97 alumna *'Huang Huan' (main judge), Chinese designer and perfumer *'Kajsa Ek' (main judge), Swedish singer and fashion icon *'Jung Han-byul', Korean creative director 'Guests' (in alphabetical order by last name) *Christie Amary *Lærke Østergaard 'Episodes' 'Quite a Funny Lady' Upload date: August 7, 2015 The top 10 girls of S2NTM arrived at a hideous industrial site and met by judges, Swedish singer and alleged fashion icon, Kajsa Ek, and Chinese designer and perfumer, Huang Huan. After issues with the opening playing, Kajsa and Huan revealed that the girls would be doing a runway challenge. After Hanne's - and only Hanne's - performance, she is immediately declared the winner by her mother, Kajsa, not that Huan argued. The girls are then sent to their Top Model House. At home, most girls aren't impressed. Andrea is offended by the fabric of the curtains, and Ankt points out the small bathrooms and bedrooms, though Justina is pleased, but is rebuffed by Nayeli when trying to discuss it, because of Nayeli's absolutely correct view that Justina was evil and Caucasian, and was discriminating her entire tribe by existing. Outside, Hanne and Laurie bond, not that anyone knows how, and Laurie suggests an alliance, before being reminded that CatClaw Survivor is a completely different show, coming soon. Later that night, Deanne and Giuseppa get filler scenes. The next day, the first incredibly cryptic Rhiannon Mail arrives, and the girls learn they will be doing their first shoot. Met by Jung Han-byul at the latest hideous industrial site and attacked by terrible jokes, the girls learn that they will be doing an au naturale grey-scaled beauty shoot to expose their most raw and natural side. At panel, Rhiannon reveals the prizes; a cover and three-page spread in ELLE Magazine, a Max Factor Campaign across the whole of the US, a $75,000 cash prize, and most incredibly, two IKEA gift cards. Giuseppa kicks off the night to mostly positive critiques, sisters Deanne and Nia also attract positive critiques, while Nayeli and Justina attract the most glowing critiques, and Justina lands the highest score of the night. During her judging, Sif attracts highly negative critiques, with most judges clearly wanting her to go. Hanne and Laurie also attract poor critiques for their pictures, but remain safe from elimination. Eventually, Andrea, the last girl to be critiqued, and Sif are called forward. Despite receiving a three from judge, Bonnie Contierga, Andrea is narrowly saved by a six from Huan, and Sif is eliminated. As she leaves, Sif reveals that she plans to become a designer-cum-nudist and that we will never see her again. *'Challenge winner:' Hanne Ek Nylund *'Highest score:' Justina Lukauskė *'Eliminated:' Sif Uilleag Rinn 'Too Much Powder' Upload date: August 10, 2015 After the first elimination, Deanne, Hanne, Giuseppa and Laurie engage in a discussion about their backgrounds. Deanne tells the other girls about hers and Nia's struggles back in Nigeria, where Nia was mistreated by Christian missionaries, who considered her to be devil spawn for her albinism. When Deanne talks about how if things were different, she could've married and had children by now, Giuseppa makes an off-coloured comment, and rubs the other girls the wrong way, who agree not to talk to her again. Elsewhere, Ankt and Justina discuss their placements, where Ankt expresses her displeasure for not being on top and that the judges eyes are on the top girls. Justina is annoyed by this negativity. After a cryptic Rhiannon Mail about breaking tradition, the girls are whisked to a salon, where they are met by Huang Huan, Jung Han-byul and hairdresser, Christie Amary, who informs them that they are set to get makeovers. Most girls get simple changes, but not everyone takes to their new looks; Nayeli feels incomplete with her new short hair, Nia is unsure about her red dye due to her albinism limiting colour retention, Deanne is irritated by losing her weave due to the time and money that was invested in it, and Andrea's drastic micro-bang and pink look proves a shock to all the girls, and not just her. At home, the girls learn that their challenge was based on their makeover shots, and that Hanne, with a score of 9, has been declared challenge winner. Nia, however, places dead last, receives a 5, and storms off upset about it. She admits to Deanne shortly after that she feels a disadvantage because of it, and that Hanne and Justina, who received high scores, can skate through with ease, while she is disadvantaged. Arriving at yet another hideous industrial site, Jung Han-byul meets the girls to reveal that they are going to be shooting in and around the abandoned warehouse in beautiful gowns. Ankt and Giuseppa feel pleased with their performances, while Nayeli finds the experience of walking up and down the street outside tiring. The girls are then permitted to change and prepare for panel later that night. At panel, Rhiannon calls out the name "Katya", and the girls are shocked when a completely new competitor enters the panel room. The judges reveal that she has received a makeover and competed in that weeks shoot, and enjoys a positive reception from the judges. Justina and Andrea are also positively received for their performances that week, while Nayeli is critiqued for repeating the same angle as her first week shot. Ankt's picture splits judge opinion down the middle, and Nia's awkward body language in her shot lands her the lowest score. When Hanne is called forward, she receives glowing critiques from the judges for her shot, and receives the highest score of the night as well as her challenge win. As the last girl to be judged, Giuseppa is called forward with Nia, and receives lukewarm critiques from the other judges, but a positive reception from Bonnie. Once more, the final score comes down to Huan, who questions whether or not she believes more in Giuseppa or Nia; however, she concludes that Nia is the more promising look, and scores Giuseppa a 5, leaving her with the lowest score, and eliminating her from the competition. As she leaves, an unhappy Giuseppa rants that she has been replaced by new contestant, Katya, but resolves to prove Bonnie right in the real world. *'Challenge winner:' Hanne Ek Nylund *'Entered:' Katya Vyalitsyna *'Highest score:' Hanne Ek Nylund *'Eliminated:' Giuseppa Holland 'Sabotage' Upload date: October 2, 2015 *'Challenge winner:' Ankt Baird *'Highest score:' Andrea Magnifique Shagolaa *'Eliminated:' Laurie Jinks & Nia Azikiwe 'Desert Goddesses' Upload date: October 10, 2015 *'Challenge winner:' Andrea Magnifique Shagolaa *'Highest score:' Katya Vyalitsyna *'Eliminated:' Nayeli Valenzuela 'The Nymphs of Tomorrow' Upload date: January 2016 *'Challenge winner:' TBA *'First call-out:' TBA *'Eliminated:' TBA 'The Finale' Upload date: January 2016 *'Eliminated:' TBA *'Top two:' TBA *'Sims Next Top Model:' TBA 'Contestants' (information stated is correct at time of contest) *Deanne and Nia Azikiwe are sisters. 'Leaderboard' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant won the weekly challenge. *In episode 2, Katya joined the competition. 'Scoring chart' : The contestant had the highest score of the week. : The contestant had the lowest score of the week and was eliminated. *In episodes 1 & 6, the girls were not given challenge scores. Therefore, the maximum score was 40 as opposed to the regular 50. *Katya joined the competition in episode 2. 'Performance chart' 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Greyscaled portraits *'Episode 2 photo shoots:' Makeovers, Gowns in a warehouse *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Selling items of personal choice, Haute Couture hats *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' "Desert Goddesses" Editorial for ELLE Magazine 'Makeover guide' *'Andrea:' Fernanda Ly cut and dye *'Ankt:' Two-toned *'Deanne:' All natural *'Giuseppa:' Blond cut *'Hanne:' Faux hawk *'Justina:' Thicker & lighter *'Katya:' Longer & thicker *'Laurie:' Deep red & thick *'Nayeli:' Dark boyish cut *'Nia:' Red and wavy Season 2 (2016) The second season of Sims Next Top Model「S2NTM」 began casting in November 2015, and will première in 2016. It will feature ten models from all around the world battling for the title of Sims Next Top Model, and a few generous prizes. On January 2, 2016, thirty quarter-finalists were revealed, out of which only eighteen will be semi-finalists.